


Seeing the Bride

by ecaracap



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia surprises Stiles with a little meeting before their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing the Bride

Stiles stands nervously looking out at the chairs set up on the lawn of the hotel, hoping there will be enough. A historic, landmark hotel is what the two of them eventually agreed upon. Though Stiles would have been content with an extremely intimate dinner to celebrate a courthouse wedding, he knew Lydia wanted more. Granted, Stiles had to talk Lydia down from basically a cathedral wedding, but he thinks they came to a good compromise.

He feels a soft hand slip into his and he turns, startled to see Lydia standing there in her wedding dress. “Lydia!” Stiles exclaims, though he still holds onto her hand, “What are you doing?”

“I wanted to come see you,” she says, smiling easily as she grasps his hand with both of hers.

“But…but you’re not supposed to,” he says, trying to avoid looking at her, “I can’t see you before the ceremony.”

Lydia rolls her eyes and scoffs, “Do you know why that superstition still persists?”

Stiles shakes his head, still looking down at his shoes.

“It’s so the groom wouldn’t see the bride before arranged marriages,” she says with a smile, “So the groom wouldn’t run away if she was ugly.”

He can’t help but laugh, raising his eyes to peek up at her face, “Really? Girls back then were that ugly?”

“There were always ugly people, Stiles,” Lydia tells him, “And imagine if you were made to marry one.”

“Good thing I’m not marrying an ugly girl,” he says with a teasing grin. He looks over her entire dress properly, thinking she wouldn’t mind now, “You look so beautiful, Lydia.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she says, releasing his hands to brush her fingers over the shoulders of his tuxedo, “C’mon, let's go back before everyone else arrives."


End file.
